


The Repercussions of Impertinence

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: SubObi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Dominant Mace Windu, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Obi-Wan, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Mace Windu, Top Qui-Gon Jinn, Wake-Up Sex, subservience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The aftermath of Obi-Wan's impertinence.





	The Repercussions of Impertinence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as [**Three's a Fantasy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577784).
> 
> For SubObi week, Day 5: cock warming.

* * *

With a grunt, Qui-Gon came, pushing Obi-Wan’s shoulders flat to the bed with one hand while the other held tight to his hip. Obi-Wan twitched and shivered as he felt his master pulse inside him, felt the wetness seeping out around Qui-Gon’s cock.

His master pulled away, slowly, gave Obi-Wan’s backside a soft swat as he went. He collapsed on the bed, turned his head to the side, and was softly snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Half snorting, half groaning, Obi-Wan dropped to his stomach, rolled onto his side so he could glare at his sleeping master. Trust Qui-Gon to wake up horny in the middle of the night after the day they’d had. And now Obi-Wan got to lay here, messy, wet, aroused.

He was considering the consequences of touching himself when a hand gripped his hip, a body spooned up behind him and something hot and hard pressed into his ass.

The yelp that flew out of him was more from surprise than anything. He’d thought Mace was asleep.

Mace’s hand came over his mouth as he spooned closer. “Stay still.” His voice was gruff. He’d passed out before either of them. “This is all I want from you right now. I’m not your insatiable master.” This last was said with a trace of humor. “Go back to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.”

Yes. Even more treaties to broker only to have them thrown back in their faces as the species on this planet resumed their incessant and inane squabbling.

“Padawan,” Mace said, “I can hear you thinking.”

“How am I supposed to sl—”

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Qui-gon’s voice was thick, stern.

“ _Master_.”

“No. You may not come until the morning. You have only your own impertinence to blame. Now, go to sleep.” With that, Qui-Gon shifted onto his side, his back to Obi-Wan and Mace.

“I can’t sleep like this,” Obi-Wan groused. His thighs were wet with his master’s release. His cock hard. Mace was a strange, solid presence inside him, occasionally rubbing softly against his prostate as the man shifted. It was strangely comforting, Obi-Wan thought after a moment. If also maddeningly arousing.

“Shhh.” Mace’s fingers brushed his temples. “Morning comes soon. Sleep now,” Mace said, pressing his hips close and making Obi-Wan gasp, “keep me warm and I’ll wake you with an orgasm that will have the _Koalchik_ wondering at your strange gait.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered sullenly, closing his eyes to try and do just that and finding himself soon drifting off.

If Mace wove a subtle sleep suggestion through his brain, that was between them.


End file.
